Wasted Time
by BrooklynPayge
Summary: Immediately after they kiss for the first time, Kurt and Blaine swear not to waste anymore time. Just a tiny bit of fluff written for my 750words prompt today.


Set: Immediately after the kiss in Original Song. This is what I believe happened after we got interrupted by that keyboard.

Rating: T to be safe

Authors notes: This was my 750words post for today but I liked it too much to just not post. Hopefully I'm not the only one who likes it. :)

Also, just a warning, I haven't really written fanfiction in quite awhile, and I've never actually written a full Glee fanfic. I might be a little rusty. Feel free to critique in the comments. :)

* * *

_Wasted Time_

Kurt and Blaine continue to kiss.

And kiss.

And kiss some more.

And maybe just a little more too.

Months of love, lust, want, need, and ultimate sexual frustration has finally been addressed and they just can't keep their hands off each other. Kurt's hands are desperately clinging to Blaine's blazer, terrified that he'll move away. Blaine's right hand is on Kurt's face, making sure he's really there. Blaine's left hand is on Kurt's waist, making sure he stays there. Both of them have been wanting this for so long that there is no way they're letting the other leave.

After what seems like hours, and very possibly could have been so, they finally pull apart, breathing heavily. They look at each other with matching goofy and absolutely ecstatic grins.

"I've wanted to do that since the day I met you." Kurt whispers.

"I realize now that I have to." Blaine whispers back.

As if they felt they just weren't close enough, they rest their foreheads together. They're so close that they begin to breathe in time to each other. They exchange several lighter kisses. Reminding each other and themselves that it really happened. It wasn't some crazy dream. They really were here, they really were together.

Kurt quietly laughs as he pulled away from Blaine and covers his mouth with his hand. "I can't wait to tell Mercedes about this. She's been bugging me since the day I told her about you, asking when we were just going to give in and get together already. She sure will be glad to hear that it's happened already. And I sure am glad I don't have to put up with her asking me every day if any moves were made."

"Then I'm glad we'll no longer be disappointing her. Unless, of course, she's displeased with how it came about. Perhaps Mercedes would have preferred me making a bigger show of it. Singing outside your window perhaps?"

"We can save that one for another time." Kurt lightly kisses him again. "This... was absolutely perfect. Don't you think any differently."

"Hopefully Mercedes will think so. And the rest of your friends too, of couse. Think they'll approve of your new-" Blaine pauses, considering whether or not he's ready to use the great, big b-word. "your new boyfriend?" Yes, yes he is ready.

Kurt's breath hitches slightly. He can't believe he's hearing that word coming out of Blaine's mouth, and about himself no less. "If I'm happy, I'm sure they will be. That is untl we beat them at Regionals, of course. Then they'll probably just hate you because you're obviously so much better than anything the could produce."

"We, Kurt." Blaine corrects him with a smile. "We are so much better. You'll be standing there right next to me, remember?"

Kurt almost looks scared for a moment. "How could I ever forget?"

"Are you nervous, Kurt Hummel?"

"Me? Oh, of course not. Why would I be nervous about singing a duet in front of a huge crowd of people? Who would be nervous about that?" Kurt's laughter betrays his words.

"Kurt, don't be. You'll be standing there, right next to me. I'll be with you, and I promise that isn't going to change."

Kurt smiles and nods, taking in the simple Regionals meaning behind those words and trying too hard not to get his hopes up about what else that could imply.

Blaine sits back in his chair and smiles at the other boy. Smiles at what he's gotten. Smiles at what he's been waiting for and has finally achieved.

"You know, I really do feel like I've been looking for you forever," Blaine says after some time of watching the other boy. "I wish I had just realized you were here sooner. That time was wasted when we could have been doing much better things."

Kurt smiles as he raises an eyebrow and stands up. "Much better things, hm?"

"Much, much better things." Blaine's voice lowers slightly.

"Better things like this, perhaps?" Kurt leans down and kisses the other boy lightly.

"Yes, exactly like that." Blaine hardly pulls away as he breathes these words.

"How about things like this?" Kurt kisses him a little harder.

"Yes, that too. Definitely that too."

"Then how about we not waste any more time?" Kurt whispers

Without missing a beat, Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and quickly pulls him down into his lap, passionately kissing him. He would definitely not be wasting anymore time now that he knows how wonderful it is to be here.


End file.
